Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to systems and a method of measuring, and more particularly to systems and a method of measuring geometric characteristics of object.
The measurement of geometric characteristics of an object, such as an inner surface of a cavity, a flat or curved open surface, a gap between two edges, a radius between two intersecting surfaces or a step between two surfaces, has always been a challenge. One conventional measurement system that measures the geometric properties of the object includes a light source emitting a light beam to a mirror, such as an axicon. The mirror reflects the light beam into a focused ring of light to the surface of the object to obtain a reflected ring of light. The measurement system obtains the geometric characteristics of the object according the reflected ring of light. However, measuring geometric characteristics with one focused ring of light has its limitations. For example, only one profile of a cross-section of the object can be obtained. Furthermore, when a plane of the focused ring is at an angle that is not orthogonal with the surface of the object, the geometric characteristics are not correctly extracted.
It is desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.